Love Me Like It's Our Last Day
by thatoneblondefangirl
Summary: Friends. It took one kiss for that all to change. What happens? Nobody has to know what happened in her bedroom with him.


The cold winter air blew against her skin. Her hair flowed through the breeze and shivers went down her spine.  
"Autumn, are you cold?"she turned answering to her call, looking back at her life long crush Riley McDonough. To her, he was all she could ever think about. He was gorgeous, had the sweetest voice, she blushed beyond normal around him, and whenever his name was even mentioned she would get butterflies in her stomach.  
"Yeah, I mean it's winter though."she replied crossing her arms  
Riley caught up to her, taking off his over coat and putting it around her  
"But-"she stopped knowing he would fight back  
"I'm not that cold. But you, you like like you're about to freeze your ass off."he slung his arm around her shoulders  
"I'm fine, really it's okay."she began to get nervous  
They continued to walk and the awkward tension grew each step  
"Do you like me?"Riley asked out of no where causing them to both stop in their tracks and look at each other  
"W-why?"Autumn felt her stomach tighten and her knees buckle, causing her to almost fall  
"Because like, I wanted to know if you like me because I like you and if you don't like me this really sucks now cause it just got a billion times more awkward and...yeah..."he sighed  
She stood there with wide eyes, speechless. They both stared at each other motionless. Their breath blew into the air as a white chilly fog.  
Riley spontaneously wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling Autumn towards him so they were chest to chest, and crashed his lips against hers.  
Warm goosebumps trailed up Autumn's neck.  
Once they broke apart, they remained barley an inch away from one another.  
"Saying I like you is a simple understatement because I've been in love with you since sixth grade."she confessed  
"Now that you bring that up its true. Mainly because you've been on my mind since we were eight. I think I established mentally that I was in love with you by the time we were ten."he kissed her so his lips barley touched hers, then slowly pulling it into a harder kiss  
He placed his hand against her cheek, then pulling her hair gently behind her ear. The longer they kissed, the deeper each one got until the point where people passing by began to yell at them  
"YOU KNOW THERE'S LITTLE KIDS OUT HERE RIGHT?"  
"LEECHES!"  
"THANKS FOR SCARRING MY CHILD!"  
"GET A ROOM!"  
They slowly broke apart  
"Should we?"Riley whispered, his lips gently brushing against her ear  
"It wouldn't hurt anybody."she replied with a small smile  
The closest place to go was Autumn's apartment, so they ran as fast as they could.  
When they reached the door, Autumn quickly fumbled to unlock the door and once they were inside the heat overwhelmed them.  
Riley had slammed her up against the back of the door and they vigorously kissed back and forth as he grinder his hips against hers.  
Autumn turned her head to the side to catch her breath, threw her keys on the couch while her other hand locked the door, and Riley took advantage of the moment as his lips attacked her neck. It didn't take long for him to find her sweet spot as she quietly moaned in response.  
He removed her jackets and carelessly let them fall to the floor until it came down to her shirt.  
Taking control, he closed his lips over her lower lip and her upper lip sealed over his  
His right hand caught her legs from behind, pulling her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
Without her guide, he found his way to her bedroom and shut the door behind them. He pressed her up against the wall and she in zippered his hoodie then removing it.  
His lips pulled against hers, his tongue tracing the small opening between her lips begging for an entrance. Without hesitation she parted her lips allowing his tongue to slide against hers.  
Her legs fell from around his waist and landed straight on the floor. He ran his hand down her side, just to her ass and grabbed hold of it. She let a small giggle out into his mouth turning him on.  
Just as before he grinded against her and she felt the bulge in his pants rub against her.  
Without warning he pulled away and looked at her.  
"You don't know the things I wanna do to you."he mumbled  
"As much as I'd love those, I'd kill to do a few things to you."she ran her hands down the front of his chest until she caught the button and zipper of his pants  
Holding his button between her two fingers she waited for a reply.  
"Ooh, you do?"he said closing any space between them  
She undid his button and zipper letting his pants fall to the floor  
Before she could herself, he removed his shirt.  
She began to pull down her pants, but he managed to before she could finish  
She ran her hand against his boxers, rubbing his bulge and causing him to moan  
In response he backed up as far as possible until they fell back onto the bed  
Riley didn't stop one second, he slid his hand into her underwear and stuck two fingers in her. As he moved them in and out her hips rolled against him  
"Oh, Riley."she moaned into his neck  
He curled his fingers inside of her brushing against a sweet spot she had inside  
He caught her lips with his and kissed into each of her moans  
When her back began to arch more he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, in result she bit his lower lip  
He pulled away from her bite and flipped them over  
At this point craving every part of her, he furiously pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra.  
He lead a trail of kisses down her chest, down her stomach, to her waist line when he came across her underwear. His thumbs tugged against them, pulling them down to her mid thighs letting her kick them off herself  
Doing opposite of what she thought, he hovered above her  
"I wanna give it to you."he stared down at her  
She sat up and pressed her lips to his as she slowly removed his boxers  
"It'll hurt at first, tell me when to stop."he gently laid her back down  
She spread her legs out and he gripped onto her waist as he positioned himself. He slowly entered her, her screams filling the silence.  
She felt nothing but the pain of her insides stretching, almost ripping as he grew inside of her.  
The pain melted into pleasure as she allowed him to thrust gently in and out of her  
"RILEY!"she screamed  
"Should I stop?"he stopped just as he returned inside of her completely  
"Oh, no."she found pleasure as she closed around him and let him fall on top of her and she grabbed his shoulders  
Each thrust caused both of them to moan. Overwhelmed by the moment Riley became aggressive and furiously thrusted into her, hitting a certain spot causing her to scream his name out into the cold air that was once warm.  
They were both at cloud nine. He felt amazing with her around him, and she took pleasure in every second her was in her.  
He gave one last thrust and he gave it in to her  
Her back arched and she moaned as she released too  
Panting in sweat, he fell on top of her.  
"You're so amazing."he lazily laid his lips to hers  
"You're the best feeling I've ever had."she mumbled into the kiss before he rolled over and they both passed out


End file.
